1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention is directed to a golf putter head and shaft assembly used to putt a golf ball in the sport of golf
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous golf putters commonly use a connection between shaft and base of a putter head that is relatively narrow at the point of connection to the putter head. The narrowness of this connection makes it relatively easy to inadvertently twist the putter about the shaft axis when putting a golf ball. Such putters therefore have a tendency to twist off alignment in the putting stroke, thus leading to missed putts. It would be desirable to overcome this difficulty with previous putters.
Another common problem with golf putters is their ineffective weight distribution from heel to toe. More specifically, in many putter heads, the weight is uniform from heel to toe. This can lead to twisting and misalignment of the putter head when stroking a ball with the putter. It would be desirable to overcome this disadvantage of previous putters.
Yet another common problem with putters is the face angle used in such putters. Normally, the face of such putters is at 0xc2x0 with respect to vertical. However, an unexpected result of a 0xc2x0 face angle is that is actually causes a ball to jump or skip upon initial contact with the putter head. Such ball behavior commonly leads to errant putts. It would be desirable to overcome this problem of previous putters.
The claimed golf putter head and putter, with its various features, overcomes the above-noted disadvantages of previous golf putters.
The invention is directed to a golf putter head for use in putting a golf ball. The golf putter head comprises a base member having a front face for contacting a golf ball, and a wing member having an end mounted to the base member. The wing member is mounted to the base member along a connection interface extending at least 2.5 centimeters in a direction along an axis of elongation of the base member. The connection interface can extend in the direction along the elongation axis at least the width of a golf ball, approximately 4.5 centimeters, to assure even application of force by the golfer to the base member in putting a golf ball. The wing member can be mounted to, the base member at a central portion thereof between its heel and toe portions. The wing member can be relatively wide where it is mounted to the base member as compared to the second end that is coupled to the connection member. The golf putter head can further comprise an extension member and a connection member. The extension member can have first and second ends, the first end coupled to a second end of the wing member opposite the end mounted to the base member. The second end of the extension member can be coupled to a relatively wide portion of a connection member. A relatively narrow portion of the connection member is coupled to the relatively wide portion thereof. The relatively narrow portion of the connection member can be coupled to a shaft assembly to form a golf putter. The base member can have a rear surface defining at least one recessed surface to distribute the weight of the base member so that the toe and heel weigh more than the central portion of the base member. The base member can be configured progressively from its sole upward to have a bottom portion defining the sole, an intermediate portion coupled to the wing member, and a top ridge portion. The golf putter head can have alignment marks on the top ridge, and toe and heel portions of the bottom portion of the base member. Distance from sole to an upper surface of a top ridge portion of the golf putter head is at least one-half of the diameter of a golf ball, or approximately 2.0 centimeters. The base member can define a front face that slopes at most xe2x88x921xc2x0 degrees of angle. Such front face configuration can be used to urge a: golf ball to roll rather than to jump or skip upon contact with the putter head.
A golf putter of the invention comprises the above-described golf putter head in combination,with a shaft assembly.